A Victim's Revenge
by starrysky781
Summary: Nina Martin was bullied, and one day changed everything. One day they pushed her too far. Now Nina Martin is gone, and Dakota North is in her place. New girl, new look, new drama. Too bad Dakota knows more about Anubis House than some people think. Watch out Anubis House. Plan B is in action, and you won't know what hit you. Until it's too late of course. Formerly called Plan B.
1. The End of Nina Martin

**Nina's POV**

I had held my head high while Joy lashed out insults at me. I would say I don't care, but that would be a lie.

And no matter what the bitch says about me, I _don't _lie.

Joy's been bullying me ever since we met, but it's worse now. Much worse.

I've been bullied my entire life. Which is why my gran thought it was a good idea for me to start over, in a new country.

Of course now almost all of the people I called my friends have abandoned me. My closet confidante is thousands of miles away, in a hospital bed, less than an inch away from death.

Mara, Jerome, and Eddie were my only friends left. However, Eddie couldn't hang out with us too much or Patricia would dump him. And no matter how much of a bitch she is to me, she and Eddie are in love, and I would never ask him to give that up for me.

Mara had been writing anti- bullying articles as Jack Jackal, but Joy had only been posting half of them.

Jerome has been defending me from anyone who tries to bully me, but he has a life, and can't always be there for me. But of course, whenever he wasn't there, he was the basis for another insult, another fight, another way to break Nina Martin.

One day, they went too far. One day I was found on the floor, on the brink of death, desperate to end this suffering and join my now desesced grandmother in the afterlife.

Mara's the one who found me. I was barely saved from death, but when I awoke from my coma I was distraught.

I wanted to die and told anyone who would listen. I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder.

Once I was put on meds that would help my condition, Mara came in and we develpoed a plan.

Everyone at school had barely noticed my absense, and when they did it would be too late.

With Mara and Jerome's help, Nina Martin was declared dead, and Dakota North was born.

Where as Nina had dirty blonde hair, Dakota had bright red hair, and Nina's hazel eyes were replaced with the clear blue ones of Dakota.

Now was the day when Dakota would be arriving at Anubis House, and today, was the offical start of my revenge.

Anubis House, you're going down.

**Ok I know this is depresing, but I'm in a depressing mood. I have a lot of personal issues that are affecting me and these are the top three.**

**My mom had a miscariage a couple months ago, and she was due on August 8****th****, so I've been stuck in the what if stage.**

**My ex- best friend and I fell out after my mom's miscariage which brings me back to what ifs.**

**My mom is bipolar and anorexic, and there is a very very high probablilty that I have bipolar as well, so mymood swings suck. And while my dad's at work I have to help my mom out with my two little sisters and make sure she gets all her meals.**

**Thank you for listening to me bitching about my life. Sorry for being so negative. My grandma just came into town as well, and is going to stay with us for the month.**

**Thank you for taking time away from your precious life to read about my hellish one.**

**So please Review! It brightens my day, and you guys have NO idea how much they mean to me. I love y'all.**

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	2. Dakota North

**Dakota's POV**

I approached Anubis House dragging my zebra patterned suitcase behind me. I was wearing a black v-neck tshirt with some light blue denim shorts. I as wearing black wedges and long dangly gold earings.

I walked up to the front door and held up my hand to knock, when Trudy opened the door.

"Oh hello dearie! You must be the new student. Come inside and let me introduce you to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Dakota. She's our new student. Mara, you'll be rooming with Dakota." Trudy said to everyone.

Mara and I squeled and ran to hug each other.

Patricia noticed and said, "Do you two know each other?"

Mara smiled looked at me and said, "Everyone this is Dakota North, my cousin."

We hugged again and then I went up to Jerome to hug him. We hugged and everyone stared at me like a freak.

Amber looked sad and said, "Why won't anyone tell us where Nina went?"

I looked at Mara and said, "They don't know yet?" This was all according to plan.

Mara started tearing up and sent Jerome to go get Victor.

When everyone was gathered in the common room, Mara and I stood up. We were both crying and I held a newspaper in my hand.

"Nina Martin's dead. She died three weeks ago," I said clearly. I handed the newspaper to Victor who opened it with shaking hands.

When he saw my- I mean Nina's- obituary, he dropped the newspaper and started sobbing.

I looked at Mara and she looked just as confused as me.

Everyone was in shock but Trudy, she led Victor upstairs and talked to him for a few minutes.

"Nina's dead?" Patricia asked softly.

"How?" Eddie asked.

I held my head high and completed possibly the best part of my revenge.

"Oh the answer to that is very simple. I don't think you should ask how, you should be asking who. Then again, that answer is very simple as well," I said clearly.

I went upstairs with Mara, and we saw Trudy gasp and cover her mouth. She loked at me and ran to our room.

"Darling, I'm a good actress, but Victor needs to know the truth. Now." She said sternly. She grasped my arm and pulled me into Victor's office.

"Victor, tell Dakota about Nina," she said softly.

Victor looked up from his hands and stutured out," Nina Martin was my grandaughter."

**I'm going to refer to Dakota as Dakota even though I'm sure everyone knows who Dakota really is. If you don't, than look carefully and it shoould be OBVIOUS. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you like my story. Now I want to add a special thanks to all of the people who said I can talk to them, you have no idea how muh this means to me.**

**I haven't decided who I want to set Dakota up with, but it's either Mick or Fabian.**

**Actually, I need a male OC, to be Dakota's temorary love intrest. Please P.M. me with you're enteries, and I will decide who it will be within the next few chapters.**

**Love y'all, and can't wait to keep writing.**

**Oh yeah! I posted four chapters in one day for one of my fanfictions, and ended it with a MAJOR cliffhanger. I asked for 10 reviews, but I've only gotten 3.**

**I refuse to update till I get the remaining seven, (It's a pride thing) so please check that one out. Also I need a co- author for my first fanfiction, Reunion. **

**So love y'all, and I'll be back soon!**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	3. Tears and Situations

**Dakota's POV**

I gasped and threw my hand across my mouth.

"Victor? Nina Martin was your granddaughter?" I asked, in pure shock. How was Victor my _grandfather_?

"And what is it to you Ms. North? You didn't even know her." He said sourly.

"Victor, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, making my voice sound like it used to.

"Nina? I could've sworn I heard her," Victor said.

"No Victor, you heard me. Nina Martin is officially dead. At least she was declared dead. Then again, I am her. Happy Trudy?" I said and stomped on my heel.

I stomped out of the room and ran strait into Mara. "Oh hi Mars," I said in a grouchy tone.

"Hey girl cool down. What's wrong?" she asked as she grabbed my arm.

"All my life, people have lied to me. People have deceived me, taken me for granted, and pushed me around. The one thing I could count on was my Gran. When she died, I was emancipated and I was told all my family was dead. Except for that one person, but I refuse to speak to or about him. Now I find out that my housekeeper is my grandfather? This is so messed up. Nina Martin's dead and yet she's still haunting me," I rambled.

Her jaw dropped at the last part. "He's your _grandfather?_" she asked in pure shock. I nodded and sat down on the floor in tears.

"I can't deal with this Mars. I killed Nina Martin so I could start over. Now everything is messed up and I can't get away from the memory of her," I said in tears shaking my head.

All of the sudden we heard a door closing. We both realized what I had said and ran to the closed door.

"It's not what you think! Please let me in so I can explain! Please!" I said desperately. The door opened and I was quickly pulled inside.

**Fabian's POV**

When Dakota and Mara went upstairs the rest of the hose sat there in shock. Except for Jerome and Eddie. They'd gone into the kitchen to speak and had been talking for a while. So I decided to listen in.

"You mean your him? You're her brother?" Jerome said.

"Yes. She hadn't seen me since I left when we were little, so I was a little surprised when I saw her." Eddie said.

"She needs you. Imagine what she's going through right now. Mara just texted and said Victor's her grandfather. Everything she thought she knew was wrong. And you stood by her for the most part. She needs to know the truth!" Jerome said angrily.

"But what if she gets mad at me for lying to her and disappears again. She's done it before, and she's fully capable of doing it again. I can't lose her again Jerry," Eddie said. He sounded close to tears and I could barley picture the American so desperate.

"Take the chance. Plus, this means Victor's your grandfather as well. You won't be able to find out more without her finding out anyways. She'll be less pissed at you if you tell her NOW. You have three days before I tell her myself."

I could hear Jerome leaving the room and scrambled to get away from the door. My foot caught on the edge of the door frame.

"Now look what we have here. Let's talk Rutter."

**And done. I think this is a pretty good cliffhanger, don't you? So I'm going to Cali next week but I'll bring my laptop so I can update.**

**My wifi is going wacko so I'm writing this on my dad's computer. I'll try to fix it but I've restarted my laptop twice, and my wifi is still down. But no worries. I'll keep trying!**

**So I'll keep updating, and I plan on updating Speechless next. But I might change my mind. I love you guys and please review!**

**Love always,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	4. Revelations

**Jerome's POV**

After I dragged Fabian to my room and closed the door, I leaned against so he couldn't escape.

"How much did you hear, Rutter?" I asked, giving him a death glare.

"I didn't hear anything. What makes you think I did?" he asked nervously. He was such a bad liar.

"For one, I can tell when someone is lying. Two, you won't look me in the eye, and three. I saw you outside the door. So tell me the truth Rutter." I said menacingly.

"Who's Eddie's sister?" Fabian asked. I immiediatly breathed a sigh of relief.

"One, she doesn't even know that he's her brother so there is no way in bloody hell I'm telling you. Two, haven't you realized eavesdropping will only get you in trouble?" I said while leaning my head back against the door.

"Says the guy who's always pranking, blackmailing, and scamming everyone?" he said disapprovingly.

"Not that it's any of your business. But everything I do, I do for one reason. One that you will never understand. But now I can't have you telling anyone what happened. So here's the deal, Rutter. I noticed you like the new girl. But she seems to know a lot about Nina. She seems to know how you ditched her. But of course only you and I know that while you broke up with Nina for Joy, you didn't wait to break up with her to be with Joy. You tell anyone what happened here, Dakota finds out about your little love game. And trust me, you're already on her bad side. You wouldn't want her to find out." After I finished my speech I stormed out of my room to find Mick pulling Mara and Dakota into his room.

What now?

**Mick's POV**

"What the bloody hell? You killed Nina? How could you? I mean sure she was American but that doesn't mean she deserved to die? And Mara. How could you be friends with a murderer? Did you help her kill Nina? What the hell is going on?" I asked as I paced across the room.

I heard Dakota and Mara talking.

"You have to tell him the truth," Mara said.

"NO. Too many people know already. Jerome, Eddie, Trudy, and Victor. The less people that know the better. This is too risky." Dakota said.

I decided to speak up, "I suggest you tell me the truth, or I'm calling the police and having you arrested for murder. And I have the conversation recorded to prove it."

They shared a look and Dakota sat down on the floor crying. Mara stooped down to comfort her.

"All I wanted was a fresh start," Dakota sobbed, "Everyone was so mean and when I woke up in the hospital with Mara beside me, we both knew I couldn't be there anymore. We explained the situation to a doctor and he informed me that if I returned to America I would be sent an orphanage. Meanwhile, Gran had set up for guardianship to be given to Trudy and Victor. Now I find out that Victor's my grandfather. Nina Martin is dead and I still can't get away from her."

I must've looked pretty confused so Mara cut in. "We signed Nina's death certificate and with Trudy's help, we created Dakota North. Basically, Nina is Dakota."

I sat down on the bed. Oh bloody hell.

**And done. I think that cleared up most things. **

**My dad fixed the wifi but now I'm sitting at a starbucks typing this on my laptop. **

**I still need six reviews before I update Forgotten. After I post this I'm going to start on the newest chapter of Speechless.**

**My poll isn't working so you just have to tell me who Dakota should end up with. Fabian, Mick, or OC. **

**Anyways please review and as always check out my other story!**

**Love Always,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	5. Plan B is in Action!

**Fabian's POV**

Something really weird is going on. I mean why else would Jerome act like this? And who is Eddie's sister?

This is all related to the new girl. I'm going to found out what's going on. And I know exactly how to.

**Mick's POV**

"You're alive! Oh I missed you so much! after you disappeared i ignored evryone for like 3 days. I'm just so glad you're ok!" I exclaimed picking Ni- I mean Dakota in my arms.

"Whoa slow down there Mick! First off you can't tell anyone! Swear on your life," Dakota said.

I did so and she continued, "I don't want them to remember me because I'm dead. I'm going to get my revenge. Almost everyone in this house betrayed me. Fabian dumped me for Joy and everyone else just started playing the 'Let's bully Nina' game."

"So how do you plan to do that?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled eveily, "I was friends with them once, I know a lot about them. I'm going to haunt them. Or Nina is. In fact, the first reoccurance of Nina is about to happen."

She showed me and Mara her phone and started typing.

**Dakota's POV**

_Oh pretty little Amber. Just found out your old best friend is dead. Too bad you weren't much of a best friend in the end. So sad._

_-N_

"The idea is simple really. I know everyone's secrets. And soon enough, Dakota will too. Now if you excuse me, I have to go unpack." I said with my phone in my pocket.

"Hey D, wait up!" I turned around to see Eddie following me.

"oh hey Eddie. I'm not really in the mood for talking. Can you tell me later?" I said while looking at my phone.

"NO I can't this is really-" all of the sudden Eddie stopped talking. I turned around to see what was wrong. I saw Patricia, Amber, and Alphie get up nod at each other and walk toward Fabian's room.

Oh shit. I saw them all cover one eye and I knew what was going on.

_Sibuna._

**Hey y'all! This chapter was kind of sucky but it'll have to do. Oh and I did get the idea from Pretty Little Liars, but I've never actually seen it. So it won't follow the actual plot line but "N" will haunt them for a while.**

**Oh and Sibuna's back together! How does Amber feel about this? We'll find out soon enough! **

**Sorry this chapter was so short I might post another chapter today, not sure yet.**

**Bye y'all!**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	6. More revelations!

**Amber's POV**

My phone rang signaling I got a text. I looked down and it read,

_Oh pretty little Amber. Just found out your old best friend is dead. Too bad you weren't much of a best friend in the end. So sad._

_-N_

What the hell? Who's N? Wait… could it be Nina? But she's dead. Suddenly my phone rang again and it was a text from Fabian.

_New mystery. No ghosts, but weird Jerome and secretive new girl. Sibuna._

I looked at Patricia and Alphie and saw them look at me. We all nodded and got up to leave the room. As we left the room we covered one eye.

In the hallway I saw Dakota and Eddie looking at us. Dakota shook her head and started to go to her room.

Eddie realized she was leaving and started to follow. "Dakota I really need to tell you something!"

I turned to look at Patricia and saw her glare at the newbie.

We walked into Fabian's room to see him writing in a notebook.

"What's going on?" Alphie asked Fabian.

He looked up and put down the notebook. "So I heard Jerome and Eddie talking and I tried to hide when Jerome started to leave but he caught me. Then he told me to stay out of it. He threatened me to stay out of it, which is not unusual. Eddie and Jerome's conversation was the weird part. Get this, Eddie has a sister, and Victor is Eddie and his sister's grandfather. Jerome knows who the mystery girl is, but I missed the first part. Mystery girl doesn't know Eddie's her brother, but she does know Victor's her grandfather."

All of our mouth's dropped open. "Wait, so what do you want us to do?"

"I can't get caught spying on Jerome and Eddie again, but I can get to know the new girl. Patricia can try and get information from Eddie, and Alphie can do the same for Jerome. And Amber can be friends with the new girl."

We heard a noise and Fabian pulled out his phone. "Did anyone else get a weird text today?" he asked shakily.

Patricia and Alphie shook their heads while I nodded slowly. He showed me his phone and it said,

_Oh poor Fabes. Mourning you're ex-girlfriend's death? Or plannng a way to get into the new girl's heart? Oh but I think you're a little busy getting the old scooby gang back together, don't you? Guess you didn't care enough to mourn little Nina's death. Oh well. The dead never rest do they?_

_-N_

I shook my head. "This person is crazy. They told me I hadn't been a good enough friend to Nina in the end. But how did they find out about Sibuna so quickly?"

All of the sudden we heard a door slam and some glass breaking. We ran upstairs and saw Eddie outside Mara and Dakota's room.

"Dakota let me in!" He shouted as he banged on the door.

"Eddison Sweet get the hell away from my door and me! Haven't you done enough damage?" Dakota's voice screamed.

Eddie turned and ran downstairs yelling for Jerome. We all turned to the door when Fabian gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Jerome said-" Fabian couldn't finish because Jerome shoved Fabian out of the way and went into Dakota's room after picking the lock. he slammed the door and locked it again.

**Dakota's POV**

"Dakota calm down!" Jerome shouted at me. I glared at him and stalked towards him.

"What did you do to Fabian? They're getting the gang back together! What did you do?" I asked him in a steely calm voice.

He slowly stepped back and said, "It's not my fault Rutter overheard me and Eddie's conversation so I blackmailed him. He didn't know who we were talking about, so it wasn't that bad. Rutter got suspicious and must've called them. Although this does mean I can tell you the truth…"

"Wait, what were you and Eddie talking about?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Ummm. We might've been talking about you being his sister," he said nervously.

"YOU KNEW? HOW COULD YOU? I KNOW MARA TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM! I TRUSTED YOU! WHY DIDN'T TELL YOU TELL ME?" I screamed at him. I started hitting him with my book. "Get out! Now!

"Nina," he started.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! SHE'S DEAD AND YOU ARE ON MY LIST! GET OUT BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU MY SELF!" I screamed before opening the door.

Fabian walked in just as I was collapsing on my bed. "Hey are you ok?"

I turned my head so I could properly glare at him. "Why'd you break- up with Nina?"

"She and I were better off as friends," he said.

"Then why'd you go out with Joy after you dumped her?" I asked quietly.

"I fell for Joy after we broke up. I only asked her out after a month." he said.

"Are you and Joy still together?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes and spoke very slowly, "No, I broke up with her about two weeks ago. I stopped liking her. And now I think I'm falling for someone else."

He started leaning in when my phone beeped.

I looked at my phone and what I saw nearly ripped out my heart.

_I don't care if you're mad at me, just listen to me. Fabian cheated on Nina with Joy. I caught them and I took a video. Here it is._

"Are you sure that you waited to ask out Joy?" I asked carefully.

**Ok I think that makes up for that short chapter earlier. I love this. Oh yeah my poll is working now so please vote on who Dakota should end up with. But I will keep you guys at the edge of your seats until the end of this story. **

**I'll update more tomorrow. Please read and review as always!**

**Love y'all,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	7. Confrontations and Breakdowns

**Dakota's POV**

"Are you sure you waited to ask Joy out?" I asked.

He looked at me strangly and sat beside me to look at my phone. he reallized what it was.

"Dakota I swear," he started.

I cut him off with a nice smack to the face. "If you had told me the truth, I would be less pissed. You disgust me. You're an ass Fabian Rutter!" I screamed at him.

I collapsed on my bed in a fresh round of tears. This was total chaos. Only one thing would make me feel better.

I pulled out my phone and started typing.

**Fabian's POV**

"Jerome Clarke! You're dead!" I shouted as I stormed into his room.

"Why did you tell her?" I said to him in a steely calm voice.

"Simple. One, she deserved to know. Two, I told you to stay out of my business and you got your little scooby gang back together." he said while pulling out his phone to text someone.

"How did you know that?" I asked quietly.

"I know a lot of things Rutter. And I'm not blind. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find my girlfriend." he said as he put the phone down on his bed and started to leave his room.

as soon as Jerome left the room I grabbed his phone. I opened his phone only to find it was password encrypted.

Dammit.

**Eddie's POV**

"Hey, slimeball! What's up?" I heard my girlfriend ask.

"Nothing Patricia." I said with my face in my hands.

"Oh really? Than why'd the newbie kick you out of her room? And why didn't you tell me that you had a sister? Or that Victor's your grandfather?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"You mean like the same way you snuck around with your scooby gang? Like the way you were gonna try and get information from me? You're one to talk. While Nina was put through hell I couldn't comfort her in fear I would be dumped by my lovely girlfriend! And you know why she let me! Because she understood that no matter how much I hated what you were doing to her, I loved you! You think I didn't notice how whenever my back was turned around, you would physically push her down? And I couldn't defend her because you would think I loved her and not you! So you know what? Leave me the hell alone and go cry on the mystery crew's shoulders!" I ranted and watched as her face turned from anger to horror.

She slammed the door on her way out.

**Patricia's POV**

I sank against the wall in the hallway outside my door. What have I done?

As I sat there sobbing my phone started to ring. One new text message it read.

_Oh poor little Trixie. You're little boyfriend was as blind as you thought he was. Trouble in paradise? Thought so. Don't you wish you could take it all back. But you took it too far. I wonder what you're parents would think about your recent behavior. OR would they just not care. Eddie cared for you. He loved you. You don't deserve him. Oh the irony. Little Nina Martin mattered more than you thought. Guess she wasn't that worthless. Poor little Trixie. _

_-N_

What the hell? Who was this creeper? And how did they find out about Eddie and I's fight?

I threw my phone at the wall and continued to sob.

**What'd you think? Awesome? Horrible? Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought! **

**Look at my profile to find my poll! Please vote! I changed it to a blind poll so you can't see the results! Muahaha, I'm evil! JK. Anyways I love y'all and please review!**

**Love always,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	8. The Realizations that Come With Guilt

**Dakota's POV**

I heard a crash downstairs and assumed Patrcia got my text. These bithces deserve whatever they get.

I looked at my phone to watch the video Jerome had sent me. No matter how many times I watched it I still can't believe he'd betrayed me like that. And Jerome didn''t tell me either. Why are all boys so stupid? Even my dear brother is an idiot.

I heard a knock on the door. "I don't care who it is, leave me the hell alone!"

I saw the doorknob move, and Mick come in. "Hey are you okay?

"Does it look like I'm okay? Just tell me one thing. Did you know?" I responded while sitting up so he could see me better.

He looked me in the eyes and shook his head. "If I had they probably wouldn't have made it to this day. Now would they?" he said as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

**Amber's POV**

I was downstairs with Alphie when his phone beeped. He looked at his phone and tensed up as he read the message.

"Boo, what's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed his hand. He handed me his phone and I looked at it.

_Hey Alphie. You and the rest of Sibuna are going down. Don't you find it ironic that the people she trusted the most are the ones who killed her? I do. You'll pay for what you did. All of you will. As I've told the rest of you, the dead never truly die._

_-N_

I grasped his phone and started typing a response to the blocked number.

_I don't know who the hell you think you are, but let me make this very clear. Do. Not. Mess. With. Sibuna. Nina was a million times better than you, and don't forget it. Leave us the hell alone, and never, ever, mention Nina's name again._

I sent the message and went over o hug my boyfriend. Just then my phone beeped.

_Oh Amber. Try to defend your little boyfriend. Remember this. You. Killed. Her. If I had my way, you'd burn in hell for what you did. Instead, I'm going to haunt you. Everyday I will remind you of what you did. You'll pay. And you can't stop me. Because you don't know who I am. I have the upper hand. And I always will. Goodbye Amber. See you tomorrow. _

_-N_

I clutched my phone so tightly my knuckles were turning white and I think I would have crushed it had my boyfriend's crushed expression brought me back down to earth.

I stormed out of my room to search for the rest of Sibuna. This bitch didn't have the upper hand. Not if I could help it.

**Alphie's POV  
**

I burried my head in my hands and silently cursed myself to hell. Amber left the room. I think she went to gather the Sibuna members.

I looked up when Amber stomped into the room with Fabian and Patricia. She slammed the door and sat on the bed next to me.

Patricia's face was red and blotchy and Fabian looked a little murderous.

Amber was the first to break the silence. "I don't care who this is, they're wrong. We didn't kill Nina. She killed herself."

She said it quietly, as if she was trying to convince herself along with the rest of us. Patricia stayed quiet while Fabian responded.

"Amber's right. Nina's death wasn't our fault. It wasn't." The sharp ring of a phone broke out.

Fabian looked at his phone and read it out loud.

_Dear Sibuna,_

_Everyone has their problems. Poor Fabian's having trouble wooing the newbie, while Patricia is finally seeing the mess she helped create. Amber's problem is me, while Alphie has the problem that he can actually solve. Alphie get's it. I know you guys. I know he gets what happened. If you want to know the truth, ask Alphie. Patricia realizes this as well. Now for you two, I don't know what I can do for you. Now ii have a problem as well. My problem is you._

_-N_

Amber and Fabian turned to look at me while Patricia had fresh tears rolling down her face. She understood now. I knew she did.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

I looked her strait in the eye. "Are you people really that dense? It's exactly what N said it was. This is revenge."

Fabian looked at me while Amber spoke again. "Revenge for what? What did we do to N that was so bad? Who is N?"

"OH GOOD LORD! EVERYTHING SHE SAID WAS TRUE! WE KILLED HER! THIS IS OUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD! STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE YOURSELVES OTHERWISE AND ACCEPT IT! WE KILLED NINA MARTIN!"

With that I walked out of the room. When I heard footsteps following me I started walking upstairs.

"Where are you going Alphie?"

"To make things right, Trixie. Come on. It's the least we can do." I said to her. With that we went into Mara and Dakota's room to talk to Mara.

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating, but I was on vacation and didn't have wifi! **

**On the other hand, I finally reached 50 reviews! I'm so touched! **

**Also, I changed the name of the story 'cuz I thoughtit fit better. **

**So read and review, and thanks to everyone who does! Each review means a LOT to me.**

**love always,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	9. The Healing Process

**Mara's POV**

"What do you guys want?" I asked them.

"We want to visit her grave. We want to apologize. We owe her that much at least." Patricia said.

I looked them in the eye and could tell they were being truthful. I agreed and they both left the room.

As soon as they left Dakota came back in. "What did they want?" she asked.

"They want to see the grave. To apologize," I said while looking at her.

She grinned. "Two down, three to go."

"Are you going to tell them the truth?" I asked her.

"Yes. Maybe now, my brother won't be such a pile of self-pity." we both laughed at that.

"Drop them off at around three. I'll be there to explain it. Goodnight Mara."

With that we turned off the light and went to bed.

**Time Skip…**

**Dakota's POV**

I heard a car stop and I knew they were here. I took a deep breath and looked at the headstone in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Patricia ask.

I kept my head down and stroked the headstone. "I would ask you the same thing except I already know the answer. You're here to apologize. I knew you two would come around."

I turned around and saw them looking at me weirdly. "Are you an alien?" Alphie asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry, but no. I guess you could say I'm a ghost."

Patrcia stared at me and sat down beside me in front of the headstone. "Were you two close?" she asked softly.

"Closer than anyone. You guys can ask me three questions. I swear on Sibuna to answer truthfully."

They looked at me and Alphie spoke up, "How do you know about Sibuna?"

"That's easy. I know everything Nina knew. Maybe more now. Next question."

Patricia spoke now. "How do you know Mara, Jerome, and Eddie?"

"Well that's simple. I know everyone in Anubis House. Well, not Joy. But I don't really want to know her. You have one question left. Use it wisely."

Patricia cleared her throat. "What did you mean when you said you were a ghost?"

I smiled. "Bingo. My name is Dakota North. But it wasn't always Dakota North. I was born on July 7th. When I was born, I was named Nina Marie Martin."

I turned to stroke the headstone again. "Do you know how weird it is to attend your own funeral? And as soon as your dead, all the secrets come out. Because now that the person is gone and no longer matters, their secrets don't either. But they do. Secrets never die."

Patricia was crying and Alphie was trying to hold back tears.

"I missed you guys. Please don't hurt me anymore." I said and then burst out crying.

They rushed forward to envelope me in a hug. "We're so sorry. For everything. Please forgive us. Sibuna?"

I looked up at them and smiled through my tears. "Forever."

**I could end it here. But I'm not done yet. Hell no. Please read and review. Love y'all.**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	10. Summer of Secrets

**Fabian's POV**

_Well hello there. Having a bit of a tough time in the romance department, aren't we? Let me just say this, people aren't what they seem. You certainly weren't. Well Fabian, what else can I say? Oh yeah. Either you tell Sibuna the TRUTH about what happened with Amber Millington last summer, or I will tell the whole school. The clock is ticking. You have exactly two hours and sixteen minutes to complete this mission. Break a leg, litterally ;)_

_-N_

What the bloody hell is this? NO one knew about that summer, except Amber and I.

Even Nina didn't know.

_And thanks to you, she never will, will she?_

What?

_You heard me, dimwit. Thanks to you, she never will. She's dead, remember?_

I must be losing my mind.

_Correct. It's called GUILT. Now go fess up to the newbie, or your in for some deep chiz, man._

I've spent way too much time with Eddie lately.

**Amber's POV**

Oh Lord, what has my life come to?

_Hey Ambs, how's it going? You know that little INCIDENT from last summer? If you want to protect that little angel rep of yours, I think you need to come up with a plan. The new girl seems pretty devious. Or Joy. Maybe Patricia? I guess it depends on who you trust not to ruin your rep. Or can anyone be trusted? You certainly couldn't be._

_-N_

No. She couldn't possibly know about that summer. NO one did.

This isn't happening.

**ok I hate this chapter. I understand if all of you hate it as well.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

**Ok so review and yeah wait till next time.**

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


End file.
